Project:CLEANUP
by gensoryuu
Summary: The syndicate has shut down. The employees sent away. With a new threat coming into focus can Hei protect himself? Much less Kana, who has stumbled back into his life?
1. Prologue

**Well I then, I own nothing. So let it begin.**

_Huff Huff _

_She ran though the seemingly endless forest, various wounds covering her body made her wince with pain as she moved. _

_**Oh God someone, anyone, help me. Im going to die. Death… maybe that would be a relief? **_

_She tripped, crashing in a heap to the ground._

_**Maybe I should give up? What do I have worth fighting this hard for? **_

_Black hair and placid dark eyes passed though her mind unbidden. _

_**Him. H-Hei. I have do something. I-I have to-to. **_

_Her eyes shot open__**. **__Her body moving with but one thought. _

_**I have to warn him.**_

_She was almost there, just a little bit farther._

_**Then I can rest, die. As long as he gets away…**_

_She felt a rush of air at her back. White hot pain shot though her body. _

_**N-No**__, __**I killed him. That monster is dead. I shot him. Theres no way he could have survived.**_

_Blood poured from the newly made gouge in her back. A cackling laugh filled her ears as she fell. Footsteps sounded headed away from her, back the way he came._

_**Away from him. **_

_Tears filled her eyes. _

_**He's safe. **_

_But then one horrible voice pierced her mind._

_**For now. **_

_Her body jerked in response. _

_**I can't die, not yet. I still have to warn him. I have to-I have to move. I have to move! I HAVE TO WARN HIM!**_

_She jolted her twitching body up, blind to the pain she stumbled ahead._

_**I can die after just this last task, please, just this one last thing. Please. Please!**_

_Unrestrained tears coursed down her face mixing with the blood in it's path. Her eyes widened as her target came into view. She pushed on, barely making it to the door. She collapsed against it, creating a loud hollow sound. As darkness slowly consumed her vision she heard the pained shocked voice of the one she wanted to see most._

"_**K-Kana?" **__She was lifted, a warmth engulfing her, holding her up. __**"Hei, you have to run." "**_

_**Kana, Kana!" **__Her body shuddered. __**"R-Run."**__ She coughed and blood trickled from her mouth. _

_The darkness consumed her.___

**Well ,that went well {Immaturity on my part} Anyhow, This was a obvious teaser. See ya!**


	2. Strange encounter

**So, wow first real chapter I'M VERY HAPPY! Can you tell? Anyway, this story takes place right after the first book. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

'**Thoughts'**

"**Speaking"**

…**...**

'What a beautiful day, I have such great luck…'

Kana thought sarcastically as she looked up at the once sunny sky.

'How it can it change that fast? It wasn't even flipping cloudy!'

She continued to grumble to herself as she walked the streets of her new home. "Sigh, I miss Tokyo…But if I hadn't left…."

Hei's face flashed though her head followed by a intense longing. 'No, I need to move on.' 'I was never more then a burden to him….'

She jolted out of her thoughts when the water could suddenly no longer be felt on her skin. Looking up she was meet with a unnerving smile and sharp azure eyes. Holding a umbrella above her the strange man had a almost chaotic aura about him. The dark clothing he wore made silver spiked hair stand out along with ocean-blue eyes.

"You should not walk about in the rain little one, you might become ill."

Nervousness immediately shot into her system at his words. They sounded worried but his eyes scared her, there was such intense hatred in them that it caused her to flinch back.

Either he didn't notice or chose to ignore the reaction because he continued on as if it never happened.

"I will accompany you to your destination, If you will allow it. Wouldn't want such a little one to get sick, know?"

His eyes flashed with something that quickly disappeared before she could identify it. She nodded her head, although it had been a question the tone of his voice told her there would be no refusing.

'What do I do?' 'I don't know why but theres something off about him…I don't want him knowing where I live.' She looked up at him again as they walked. He smiled his creepy smile down at her. She quickly averted her eyes back to the sidewalk.

'I don't want him near me now!'

They arrived at her home she slowly turned to her still smiling companion. The air around him seemed to contrast directly with the look on his face, only his eyes gave him away.

"You are safely home little one, I hope we cross paths again."

He bowed low and managed to grab her hand on the way, he lifted her limp limb to his lips. His tongue darted out, her eyes widened and a red hot blush raced across her face. He pulled back slowly straightening up to stand once more, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Goodbye…..little one."

She unlocked her door quickly, slipping inside and letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Closing the door she slid to the floor. "Great, the weirdo knows where I live."

…...

"The syndicate has been shut down we have twenty-four hours to leave the city." Huang stated. "Yin, being a doll has been placed in one of the senior members care, I was just sent to inform you and the cat."

"Hey, I resent that!" Mao stated as if trying to lighten the dying atmosphere. The attempt failed.

"Hei, get out of here fast I don't want to have to save your- well just hurry up and leave."

Hei stared for a moment before turning to walk out the door, he paused at the door Mao on his tail.

"Goodbye, Huang."

He left in a sweep of his coat, leaving behind that well known mask, Mao followed. They were well out of sight when Huang lit up his favored smokes.

"Well I best be going too."

He stepped out into the street looking down the road. He turned to go, puffing out a stream of smoke.

"Goodbye, Contractor."

…...

A swish of cloth was all the warning the man gave as he entered the room.

"Recon complete, Master."

"Good keep the target alive and unaware until we're ready to begin the mass cleanup."

The man scowled.

"But Master, you said I may go on a assassination mission if I scouted out the target!"

He swiped his arm though the air in front of him.

"Why must I be the one to watch the stupid girl?" He snarled out.

"What I have given you is a honor, be grateful for it."

The hooded figure turned around and gestured to a door.

"But maybe my pet needs to be sent back to obedience school."

The man hissed out the sentence threateningly, although hooded, their aura was enough to scare the visiting man.

"No, I do not, I will watch the girl, Master." He stated gritting his teeth.

The man left quietly as he came, ocean-blue eyes flashed as he walked out the door.

…...

As much as he didn't want to admit it he didn't know where to go. After he joined the syndicate they toke care of food, shelter, everything. He wondered who to become, surely others would recognize his other persona? Then he remembered, perhaps she still remembered him? She didn't know him by a alias….

'No, I refuse to pull her into this mess again.'

But maybe he could still live nearby…he couldn't object to those thoughts as his feet pulled him in the direction of Kyoto.

'As long as she doesn't see me.'

With those thoughts in mind he continued on.

…...

**Ya, the base plot has been laid! Did I get their personalities right? I added some OCs but only necessary ones. Like it? Hate it? Tell me! **


	3. Intruders

**What up? Well the ceiling obviously…. Nothing can ruin my mood, not even a bad pun because… (Drum roll) people are actually reading this! That's right; I know you're out there!**

**Random readers- We've been discovered!**

**Gensoryuu- Caught you! Review! Or not. I guess. I have too much pride to let this story go under.**

**Gensoryuu- Though a review would be nice….. (sob)**

…**...**

Kana woke to shrill screaming. She blinked, a deadpan look firmly fixed on her face and promptly smashed the poor buzzing, and not mention loud contraption next to her bed on her nightstand.

'_Why did I set it again? It's Sunday for crying out loud!' _

She stretched yawning softly, pointing her sore limbs to the ceiling. Then she remembered something that froze her body and sent chills down her spine.

'_It can't be I'm paranoid. There is just no way in the seven bloody hells that could be….'_

However, you see it was, because what our little heroine just remembered was that she did not set her alarm last night, she did not fall asleep in her bed, and she did not even go upstairs. Because you see dear reader, our heroine fell asleep against the wood grain of her sturdy front door to her small apartment just a couple of minutes after her encounter with the strange man she met earlier.

'Well, shit.'

…...

"Hei."

The black-haired man turned to show the small animal he was listening. The midnight-furred creature sighed and bowed his head.

"You can't keep on like this you haven't talked since we got past the border into Kyoto."

Mao refused to mention what had happened at said border, it would only make things worse. An informant from Haung had met them on the outskirts; Haung had felt he at least deserved to have the answers on his sister the Syndicate had been withholding. The news that Hei would never see her again had hit hard, but not as hard as the fact she had fused with him. Would his beloved sister find peace for soul?

Hei turned his back to the fellow contractor. Mao tried again, having not got a response from him, he opened his jaws and let the only thing he could think of slip past his fur-covered lips.

"What would Kana think?"

Hei's head snapped back around his face held a blank expression but his eyes blazed. He was definitely listening now if his dangerous aura was any indication.

"You told her not to cry. You told her to be strong."

Mao watched as Hei's eyes widened, knowing he had him.

"She was able to do that, you should be able to too."

Hei's once anger filled gaze softened into sadness as he listened to Mao's words. He bowed his head.

"Yes."

That one word that came from Hei's mouth was enough to shatter the tension between the two partners.

"I'm going to go see her."

Those were enough to bring calm happiness as Hei opened the window in his small home and disappeared into the night.

…...

The smothering darkness would have been blinding to a normal person, their eyes would not have seen the small form huddled by the entrance of the small lofty apartment. Hei, even when human, had never been considered _normal_. He not only saw the form, but also easily identified it as the woman he was looking for. Navigating the furniture-maze in the cramped space, he made his way to her hunched figure.

'_Not a very comfortable place to rest.' _

As if it were second nature to him, he swept her up into his arms, lifting the light body and pulling it close in a bridal-style hold. He turned in a graceful motion and glided across the floor noiselessly, being careful not to jostle the precious cargo in his arms. As he began to climb the spiral steps that he assumed led to her room, a sudden noise made him tense and narrow his eyes. Swiftly and quietly, he cleared the steps and traced the minuscule noise to its source.

He gritted his teeth and tried to contain the raw fury that welled up in his heart, the room he had tracked it to seemed to be her bedroom. Calming himself by remembering that she was safe and with him, he tightened his hold and kicked the cracked door open. All he managed to catch was a flash of black going trough the open window by her bedside. His eyes flashed and he was at the windowsill in an instant, even with his senses he detected nothing outside on the streets in the murky gloom.

'_Damn, looks like whether I'm around or not you still manage to find trouble.'_

He reluctantly released his small bundle to the embrace of her sheets, frowning slightly as he did so.

'_On the other hand it looks like I won't have let you be after all, it looks like you'll need me around and who am I to argue?' _

His eyes flicked down taking in the cute lump covered in a ragged quilt, he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before leisurely pulling back. Said lump moaned in her sleep and turned over mumbling into her pillow.

'_Hei…..'_

His eyes widened as he caught what she said, and then slowly his lips twitched up into a smirk.

'_Yes, I do believe I can't leave you alone at all, can I.'_

His face straightened back into his expressionless mask as he exited the room leaving no trace as he went.

…...

**Short chapters I know, but I just cannot get myself to do much else. I refuse to ditch this story though, that would be to much a blow to the ego, but it will be slow going seeing as not many people are even reading this… However, I will not let this story die. Live on little story, live on!**


	4. A failing trip

**A recent review has made me elated, so I've decided to write this chapter early! Yay! **

**Blah ha ha ha….. This story will LIVE!**

…**...**

Kana was very confused, how in the Hell had she ended up in her bed?

_Oh no, maybe I….._

Her eyes widened in realization and a shocked look plastered itself onto her face.

…_..sleepwalk?_

…...

After restarting her brain with a cool shower and a plain breakfast; she changed out of her fluffy bathrobe and into some warm clothing.

_Damn all cold wet weather!_

With that thought she frowned and stepped out into the foggy street, turning to close and lock her door behind her. She turned back, only to ram straight into a hardened chest. She looked up only to be meet with amused and plotting ice blue eyes.

"Right on time you are."

He spoke those words with a visible smirk, as if he owned the world and knew it. He leaned down, towering over the smaller being. His smirk then split into a slightly insane grin, giving him the appearance of a madman.

"I will be accompanying you today, little one."

He turned took a couple of steps and stopped when she didn't follow, he looked over his shoulder flicking the one visible cool azure eye to her petite form.

"Come on, I don't have all day, and, despite popular belief, I'd like to not spend it here."

Kana, stunned at his turn of events, followed him, stiffly and numbly, down the road.

…...

Hei had slept on kana's couch, leaving with the first rays of dawn. He then went to her roof and waited for the, as he recently realized, important girl to wake. He planned to "accidentally" run into her on the street and, consequently, spend the day with her catching up. His plans were shattered when, as she finally exited the homely building, a figure of black and silver quickly appeared behind her.

He tensed and his aura turned dark, he leaned forward slightly, ready to take him out at the slightest sign of danger to the little woman.

"_He better not hurt her, or touch her…"_

He wasn't sure witch one pissed him off more, hurting was bad, and nobody would be allowed that while he still breathed air on this God forsaken planet. Touching, well nobody except him would be allowed to do that, period. He couldn't hear the words to their little chat but Kana was clearly confused and uncomfortable, he decided then that he would meet her anyway and if possible relive her of her unwanted company.

…...

Kana was pissed off and nervous, she wasn't sure witch was more prominent.

"Now I'd rather us not be strangers so how about a name?"

She said it with anger finally putting her foot down in this, as she deemed it, madness.

"It is proper for one to give their name first, is it not?"

She pulled back her lips slightly, a half-snarl that stemmed from severe irritation and sleep depravation. She pulled her chin up, teeth gritting together in a show of anger, and ground out her words.

"Shinoh, Kana."

He stopped and turned halfway around.

"Konran, Honoo."

He turned and began to walk once more.

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

He turned around all the way this time, his eyes strangely curious, and stated seriously.

"I thought you knew…"

"How would I know? You're the one that was leading us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Truthfully?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Shit…"

…...

**Another short chapter, but be proud that I updated so soon. Im so very happy! Cha! Did you guy get why her alarm was set? If you didn't I'm not telling and you did don't tell! **

**See ya later little ones! **


	5. A pleasant meeting

**Hello again, no I didn't forget about this fic…. I just got… slightly distracted… Anyway, much thanks to my only reviewer, though saying that outloud kinda saddens me. However, I won't allow that to ruin my mood. On with the show, as they say!**

…**...**

Hei was not stalking….he was just…watching over Kana intently. Not stalking. He wouldn't do that, really he wouldn't!

Kana was walking in random directions with a silver-haired man beside her. They seemed to walk in circles and it was irritating for him to watch. As they made the tenth trip by the same shoe store he came to a conclusion, they were both very very directionally challenged. He himself was good with navigating; he had to be, considering his job choice.

'_Ex-job.' _

He kept forgetting he had forcibly retired, not that he wouldn't mind using the skills gained from said job on the pompous (He could tell) man walking beside his Kana.

'_His?'_

He thought back to that statement, his Kana sound pretty nice in his head, but he'd have to convince Kana herself first.

'_Yes, I'll enjoy doing just that…'_

…...

Kana was hopelessly and utterly lost. Her so-called leader was of absolutely no help whatsoever. She wasn't good when it came to course plotting, which is why she didn't typically steer from her usual paths. Of course, Konran had led them to a completely unfamiliar street, the signs weren't even Japanese! She was quickly losing what little patience she had remaining and it was dwindling fast.

Her thoughts were becoming increasingly depressive when a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders in a tight possessive hold. She immediately tensed in shock and slowly turned to see whom it was holding her. Her breath caught in her throat and she was completely floored with her realization. There, pulling her closely into his side was one of the last people she had thought it would be. Not that she minded, though she probably wouldn't admit that outloud.

"Ah, Kana I was looking for you!~"

Hei was using his stupid (In her option) fake smile. She much preferred his rare smirks to his large fake smiles.

'_Why is he here?' 'I don't believe this!'_

She took note of the glare that was overtaking his face despite the happy smile spread across it.

"Kana who is this?~"

Kana narrowed her eyes.

'_Is he…?'_

Konran was shooting daggers at the slightly taller man currently in possession of his charge.

'_He's interfering with my assignment!'_

A falsely cheery smile was spread across the older mans face, the look unsettling and out of place. Konran took a step forward the same extremely creepy grin overtaking his face. Both powerful men just stood and stared, sure they looked has happy as could be but both sported glares that could kill. Their auras clashed and sparks flew between them.

"I'm Konran Honoo, and you?~"

"Hei.~"

Kana shivered and looked back and forth between them. Konran took another step forward, Hei's arm tightened considerably.

'_They two are absolutely terrifying!'_

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little walk but Kana had prior plans, again I'm deeply sorry~"

"I'm sure you could change them-"

"No, no, no, we must be going, goodbye, ta-ta.~"

Kana was half a block away when she realized what had happened and who she was with. She stopped dragging her feet against Hei's pulling. He turned and she opened her mouth to chew him out. Then she was being kissed. She was lost.

…**...**

**Don't tell me you never thought that false personality was creepy because it most certainly is!**

**Another chapter done, don't worry Konran will be back. He too…um…. Stubborn? Stubborn to give up like that…and his assignment won't let him. Ta-Ta, very sorry, goodbye!**


	6. Plans and plots

**Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? Schools kept me very busy and my home life is horrendous right now. Nevertheless, it is no excuse and I'll try to keep the story going strong. I will finish, have no worries about that, but it may be a bit slower then normal. Anyway on with the show, as they say. **

…**...**

She was shocked to say the least, so she did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She slapped him, hard. Turning on her heel, she took off down the slightly busy streets, quickly disappearing into the bustling crowd.

He could have easily caught her, never let her go, it was a tempting thought, but far too soon. When he finally had her forever, he wanted it freely given. He had two reasons for kissing her this soon. One, he had wanted to distract her, during his stare-down with the silver-haired, blue-eyed punk in that empty street he had felt waves of malevolence from the tall man. When the man stepped forward, he had overreacted and sent a sharp jolt of electricity pulsing towards him.

He expected a wince or a yelp of pain; he did not expect to have a dark sickly pulse thrown back with two times the force. It was unsettling, and he did not want this man weighing on Kana mind. He managed to fend it off without his surprise crossing his face and only tensing slightly in reaction, but Kana was smart. He had to create some thing bigger to throw her off, so he kissed her, and resultantly was slapped. Reason two popped up in the back of his mind and, whispering softly, told him that it was well worth the slap.

Touching his sore cheek faintly, he smirked and, swiftly and quietly, disappeared in the direction of his apartment with Mao.

…...

She wasn't quite sure why she was she was running, her face burned and her heart was beating out of her chest. She should be back there, chewing him out, yelling until she was blue in the face. However, the thought of him seeing her red face was mortifying, and of course, he, with his ever-passive mood, would make her feel that she had done wrong. Brushing off the despairing thoughts, she hoped to God that she would not have to deal with either of them again. How wrong she was.

…...

She was even angrier and more embarrassed then she had ever been in her life. She had realized that the street he had taken her to was in fact, her street. How did he know where she lived! She stomped into her small apartment, slamming the door behind her.

…...

The shadow following her disappeared into the cement.

…...

Hei reached his apartment in record time, Mao jumped as he entered and closed the window back.

"Why must you do that every time? We have a door if you're interested."

Hei merely shrugged at the comment, crossing the room and gathering equipment.

"Any reason you need that? You've been retired, what could you possibly be doing?"

Hei turned and calmly spoke without turning around.

"Recon."

His simple answer aggravated the frustrated contractor.

"Yes, your informative answer really enlightened me, I see all now."

Hei stared blankly before closing his eyes and speaking.

"Good, glad you're caught up, I have a favor to ask."

"And what, pray tell, is it?"

"Keep an eye on Kana for me, don't let yourself be seen."

"Kana's involved? What mess is she into this time?"

"I'm not certain, but I won't take any chances."

"Just watch her? Sure, but you didn't have to call in a favor, I'm slightly attached to that girl."

"Good, get moving."

"Alright then."

They vanished into the night.

…...

A figure stood in a dark, cloth ruffled in the damp breeze. Then it spoke.

"There has been a complication, Master."

The last word was forced as it hissed though the person's teeth.

A second, shrouded figure stepped forward into a spiral of sunlight, pale skin through off light and seemed to glow. Dark black haired pooled down to his mid-back, intricate patterns wove into its length. The man looked as if from another time, clothing patterned eloquently and falling in draping folds. He didn't look human, because he wasn't.

"What kind of…complication?"

"One of the unpure, he seemed as though he is protecting the target."

The dark-haired one's gold eyes flashed, agony immediately shot across the other figures features, and they narrowly avoided collapsing to the ground.

"Speed up the plan, take the girl tonight. I don't want a damned mortal unpure upsetting my plan."

The other persons azure eyes widened in astonishment.

"R-Really? Will we hold her here than?"

The golden-eyed man nodded distractedly, looking up at the large doors in the middle of the room.

"Yes, go get her."

…...

Mao had been staring though a foggy window for almost two hours. Kana was not very interesting to watch; all she had done so far was sit at her tiny little desk and read. It is very boring to watch someone read. Mao almost wished someone would attack and give him something to do, but then again without Hei being here…. The black feline froze picking up a sound from just behind him. He looked back. He could have sworn the shadows had shifted under his gaze.

The boredom must be getting to him.

…**...**

**Well? The end is fast approaching, and you need to review… It may make me write faster. Anyway, any input is appreciated. Ta Ta! **


	7. Vanish

**Sigh, seems my health has taken a well-placed hit, so I have a lot of time on my hands…. Woo? No, not really, but it is good for you, the readers, I suppose. Anyway, keep moving on I guess.**

…**...**

She decided to act normal, like the insane MORONS had never dropped into her life. She suspected they got some kind of joy from it; it was highly possible they fed off it. Those were only guesses though. Konran was the worst in her opinion; at least Hei didn't scare the living shit out of her with his very presence. Most of the time anyway. Murderous thoughts came up attached to recent memories; she did her best to push them beneath the waves inside her mind, to let them drift away like the tide.

It didn't work; she couldn't stop thinking about him! A crazy fleeting thought ran though her mind before vanishing just as quickly. Prying open her brain sounded stupid and, not to mention painful. She gazed longingly at her sharpened pencil on her desk before dismissing the rapid thought. Her vision was turning marginally blurry as she read; she shook her head and vision returned easily.

It happened again, and she decided sleep was in order. She climbed into bed, curling around her soft quilt and burying herself in her papery sheets. She slept.

…...

Konran arrived at the small apartment; easily avoiding detection in his shadowy swirls of darkness. His target was unguarded, the only living thing he could spot around the small, out of the way building being a small black cat. An odd feline though, staring with an almost focused, bored look into a brightly lit window on the east side. The figure inside he identified as his target, the girl looked distracted, reading a book, but it didn't seem as though she were really paying any attention to it.

He shifted moving to exit the shadows; the at once alert looking animal that had been concentrated on the building snapped its face towards him. It almost looked intelligent. Startled, he retreated, back into the darkness and decided to test the girl. He directed the energy that wasn't working on keeping him covered in his mind, then in one inner motion sent it flying at the girl. He commanded her body to sleep, to completely give up, and give in. If she were truly what his so-called master thought she was, well, this would do almost nothing. If she wasn't, it would kill her.

She seemed to waver in her pattern of reading, he sent out another burst, still only sight reactions. He was impressed, so his master was right after all. She was what they needed; he watched as the light inside the well-lit room went dark and smiled.

…...

Mao watched as the young girl went to bed, he understood it was for her safety, but he felt like fucking stalker for Gods sake! Watching a young girl sleep wasn't high on his moral list in any case, not that he had much on his list that he hadn't already done, but still, the principle still stood. He jumped, his fur shooting up, now he was sure of it. The shadows had moved, and they were currently twisting and writhing like snakes around the poor girl's bedroom!

He raced around the building, locating an open window and leaping though. He raced up the staircase and down the hall, not really putting any mind to what he could actually do about the terrifying turn of events. He arrived just in time to see Kana's prone form sink into the darkness, swallowing her up. Laugher filled the air and the slinking night waned and disappeared.

"Dammit!"

…...

Her body was light and easy to carry though the dark place that was familiar as a second home. He tucked her against him while traveling through massive nightscape. Part one of Project Cleanup was complete.

…...

Hei was currently running across rooftops, sprinting across buildings, chasing all sounds and following slight clues. It was getting him nowhere. His gut feeling told him something was wrong, he ignored it in favor of picking up the pace of his running.

…...

Mao was panicking, not only was Kana abducted by a shadowy creature that would do God knows what to her; Hei was going to kill him for losing her. He didn't even have a clue on where she could have been taken. Then he remembered, he had slipped Hei's and his own apartment address on a slip of paper into her pocket when she was on her way in. If she could just get free on her own… However, that was too much to hope for, and he was going to do everything in his power to save her.

First, he had to face Hei.

…...

Konran walked swiftly into the large room.

"Mission complete, Master."

The robed figure turned around slowly, his gold eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Good, keep her alive until the ceremony, other then that, I don't care what you do with her."

The man turned back around his long hair shifting in the light manmade breeze. Konran showed off a terrifying grin behind his back.

"Yes, Master."

…...

When Kana woke, up she wasn't in her bed, she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in her home. The place she was in was dark, it was damp, and it was a cliché of a kidnappers holding cell. She looked around, instantly alert and ready for anything. She was strangely calm, she knew better then to panic, and to breakdown now would be the worst thing for her to do.

She scanned the small 'room', there was a tiny bloodstained cot in the corner, the walls were bare, a single metal door stood behind her. She rose to her feet, and winced. Whoever had put her here had most likely thrown her in. She rolled up her jeans only to find dark bruises littering her pale flesh, which begged the question. Why hadn't she woken?

There wasn't anytime to dwell on it though, she tried the door, she wasn't surprised when she discovered it locked. She dug through her pockets taking out what she had and looking down at the only items she had for help. She found a pencil, her keys, a small pin and a strange slip of paper. She remembered every thing she had picked up, except the paper. She gathered them again, only leaving the parchment, shoving them back in her pockets.

She opened it and smiled despite her situation.

It read.

_Kana, _

_I know we may not be the most sociable people 'Hei' but we would be delighted if you came by. I choose to invite you myself because, well, lets just say some people have too many repressed hormones. 'Hei'_

_-Mao_

_P.s. I may not have thumbs, but I can still type!_

After that, there was an address. She mentally told herself that she would take up this offer; she vowed not to die here. The metal door opened. Make that flew open, the man in the doorway shocked and worried her. She soon found that she was right to be worried, she found herself pined by her throat against the cracked wall.

He smiled and, with his other hand, grabbed her wrist. She felt the bones splinter and she gasped in pain.

"Stupid bitch, I don't have to pretend any more. Though I can't kill you…but I can think of other things that can be done."

He dropped her just as she started to pass out, the pain bringing her back to reality.

"That damned unpure can't save you now."

After that, she only knew pain.

…**...**

**Can you imagine Mao typing? I can obviously… Poor Kana, you are not going to know what happened until the next chapter, and with that, I say goodbye. **


	8. Life and Death

**I recently found a book I've been looking for, for almost two years. Therefore, I decided to spread the joy and write this earlier then I had planned. Hope you enjoy!**

…**...**

She knew she could die at anytime. It was not a guess, it was not a depressive thought, and it most certainly was not an exaggeration. It was a cold fact, anytime that man could come back and finish the job. She would be powerless to stop it and she would die. Her only options were to escape, or to wait for death. At the moment, she thought her better option was to at least try to escape. She did not want to die a whimpering damsel in distress, no matter how appealing it was to curl up and pass out from the intense pain radiating though her body.

She had been right to fear Konran all along, he had beat her without mercy and broken several bones. There were dark black bruises covered her skin, fading almost seamlessly into jagged cuts and horrible gashes. Her wrist was unusable, as was her entire left arm, a cut so deep it hit bone snaked its way from her thigh to her darkly colored ankle. She had ripped the sheets and bound her wounds, stopping the bleeding that may very well have ended her life.

She grasped her keys in her palm and walked to the bolted door. Slipping the pin from her pocket, she began her work on the door.

…...

Hei could not ever really remember being scared. Sure, when his sister disappeared he felt the jolting emotion, but other then that. When Mao told him Kana was gone and he still had no leads on Honoo Konran, he felt it. He was terrified for her life, he had finally accepted his feelings, and now she was gone without a trace. Pulling out a chair and turning on a computer that looked more like a NASA control center, he begun his search.

…...

The door made no noise as it opened, and she ran down the hallway without interruption. The first door she came to was opened, a weapons barrack, as it seemed. She found there a lightweight gun she had not known even existed. She carried the gun close to her chest, the safety was off. After the incident with the contractors, she had felt useless; she learned how to defend herself. Nothing major, a self-defense course here, a basic weapons class there, at least if it came to it again she would not be useless, she would be strong.

In fact, she carried that knife with her when she went out, Hei's knife, and truly, if she was honest with herself, she knew she loved him. She would be just a hindrance in his life though; a weak collage girl taking on what he did daily? Hardly. A sound to her left made her flinch and run faster, like a rabbit in flight from the fox that would surly catch it. The nearby shadows shifted and she pushed her body to dash quickly up the steps of stone stairs. The lights flickered and she saw a door that stood out at the end of the hallway.

She darted towards it, ready to open it and meet any challenge on the other side. The shadows shifted and pooled behind her, she glanced back at them but did not slow. To her back, the darkness leaped and erupted, shaping into a figure. Honoo Konran appeared. He reached her just as she wrenched open the door to the outside; she had made it only three feet into safety. Startled and scared of being beaten or killed she applied pressure to the trigger.

The bullet raced through the barrel, leaped though the air, and Konran's head exploded. Brain matter, blood and bit of skull flew, parts of it covering Kana. She was horrified, her eyes wide, tears welling up and threatening to spill over. She took off; only as she ran did she realize she had been stabbed. Her abdomen bleed but she had no time to stop and bind it. The forest was oddly familiar and it clicked as she skirted around trees.

This was the park, and it was so very close to her home. She did not wish to go home. This park was also close to that address, his address. He had called him an Unpure, she was not sure on what that was, but the venom that the word was laced with told her he would be in danger.

Her vision blurred as she raced along. Since when had the park been this huge?

_Am I going to die? Maybe death would be a relief. _

She tripped several times, each time reminding her self she had to see Hei, she had to warn him.

_I can rest when this is done, die if I want too. _

She didn't see the attack coming; white, blazing, fiery, pain shot through her back. Standing above her shocked, dieing form, Konran laughed. He was completely unhurt; there wasn't a single scratch on his person.

"Stupid bitch, I am a Pureblood, I am a demon, and I am one with the shadows. I am darkness itself; you had not a chance of escaping, of even surviving."

He turned and left, even through her pain she found one thing funny.

_He thought I was running to live, no, I know I'm going to die. I'm running for him, Hei. I will not give in here._

Sure, Hei was safe at the moment, but not for long, she had to reach him. She shot up as fast as her body would allow her, her body in shock, numb to the pain. She stumbled forward, reaching for strength she didn't know she possessed. Her tears made it hard to see but that address in front of her was unmistakable. She barely made it there, collapsing and folding in on herself at the door, a loud thump echoed on the wooden surface.

The door opened, pulling inside, a pained yell resounded, and then there were hands on her. Trapping her gently, into the arms of the one she wanted to see most. She told him to run, she told him of the danger, her final task complete she faded into the waiting dark of her mind.

…...

Hei has never cried, but seeing Kana as she was, having nothing to do but wait for an outcome after bandaging her up. Hei, The Black Reaper, the emotionless killer, cried for the first time in his life. Just a few tears, but it was a sign. He was not immune to human emotions, as much as he would like to be. He was once human, and still mortal. He always would be as well.

…**...**

**Well, things have come full circle. Will Kana live? Will Hei get revenge? Will Konran get the crap kicked out of him for (Maybe) killing Kana by his master? ( He was told not too.) Find out next chapter whenever the Hell I decide to make it. **


	9. New beginnings

**Hmm, well, this chapter wasn't supposed to come out quite yet, but unforeseen circumstances have allowed me to post this early. Enjoy the new chapter.**

…**... **

When Kana woke up the only thing that really registered was pain, she passed back out soon after. During her bouts of wakeful sleep she didn't dream, slipping in and out of terrifying emptiness, she truly believed she was dead. As she woke fully, she finally realized that she was in fact alive. The relief and happiness that followed brought her to tears.

Hei woke to an unfamiliar wetness on his face, which oddly enough, was buried into the crook of Kana's neck. He lifted up slowly, as to not hurt her, though he would have rather not have moved in first place. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but Kana had been out for days. Three to be exact, Hei had kept watch the entire length of time. He left only for vital functions, researching by her side, looking for any sort of clue.

Panic welled up in his chest at the moist tears rolling down Kana checks, her wide eyes though, her eyes held next to no pain. Unable to stop himself he blurted out the question that had been on his mind from the start of this tragedy.

"Kana, who, who did this?"

The emotion he had recognized as relief quickly changed to fear. Her face contorted to an agony unknown.

"Hei-"

She coughed. He flinched.

"Hei, you have to run." "You have to run."

His eyes widened. Surprise swiftly turned to raw fury.

"From who Kana?" "Who did this?" "Who is responsible for your pain?"

The last part came out as a whisper; it was filled with dark promises.

"Please, he's a monster." "You- You can't go after him, you- you'll die!"

She clung to him then, grasping his arm. He tensed, then gently, but with a sure force behind the move, pulled her into his embrace.

"Please Kana…"

Her eyes welled up once more. His face buried into her neck once again, keeping her close, reassuring himself she was alive, she was there. Kana wraped shaky arms around his back, moving closer still.

"Konran, Konran Honoo."

Hei stiffened in the hug, rage gripped him mercilessly.

"He would have earned death for simply touching you; he thinks he would do this without consequence." "He will die a horrible death for this."

Kana was shaking now, tremors rocked her. Hei's arms tightened.

"I will not leave now, I've learned my lesson in leaving you alone, and I won't do it again."

Again he spoke, softly now.

"I can't lose you."

Kana felt it was time to speak her mind.

"This, this may seem stupid, it may be just hopeful wistfulness on my part, but I know I love you." "I know I love you, I truly do…"

She turned her head away, more tears slipped down her face. Hei slowly and lightly gripped her face, turning her back to look at him.

"You should know I care for you by now, I love you." "Did the kiss I gave you mean nothing?"

"Or maybe, maybe you need to be shown just how much I care."

A sly smile graced is usually apathetic features. Tugging her face closer, he lowered his head. Their lips connected, passion flared. When Hei regained control over himself he was on top of her, his body was braced over hers. Her shirt top was ripped, one of his hands inside it. He pulled away aware he was near a point of no return.

"Know this."

He whispered in her ear, accenting his words with his tongue.

"If you were not injured, when you are well again, I would, no will, claim you."

He moved his mouth down, giving the junction a quick nip.

"You are mine."

…...

Mao walked into Hei room, deciding to check on the couple. The sight that greeted him made him smile a furry-lipped smile. He left the room without a word.

…...

Konran was in burning pain. The pain of the binding spell was excruciating, his master wasn't pleased with him; he had left the binding spell on. He was ordered to find the girl, or what was left of her. He knew that if he had killed her his master would kill him. He still wished she had. The little bitch had shot him, him! It hadn't killed him, as if a human could do that, but damn, it still had hurt.

He disappeared into his shadows, the pain still fiery in his chest.

…...

"DAMN!"

The black-haired mystic slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the solid marble surface. His plan would fail without the girl; he needed her to start the ceremony. He got up, pacing to the large stone doors.

"Just wait, when I'm done there will be a new reign, we Purebloods will rule and the rest, the rest will perish."

…**...**

I**t's a bit short, but it has moved the plot forward quite a bit. Hei didn't strike me as the type to leave Kana alone after an incident like that, or to wait around to kiss her after her confession. Though he wouldn't jump the gun and hurt her while she was injured either. Review, please! **


	10. Deceit

**Yo, been awhile hasn't it? Well, I am back, that means it time for characters to become my puppets. However, I digress; the story must go on, yes?**

…**...**

Kana had fallen asleep an hour ago; Hei had begun his research, which included hacking databases, to a simple search engine. From the word Pureblood he found many results, he then sorted the repeats, the fangirling (He shuddered), and downright paranoia from the rest. He found three believable posts on a secure network. One stated that they were vampires, plain, burn in the sunlight, vampires.

He threw that one out. Konran walked in the sun easily. The second was an old story of demons; he saved that one. The last was a file on Hells gate. This one he opened immediately, shifting though the contents. It was evidence that the Hells gate, currently so heavily guarded was, in fact, a manufactured plight, a failed attempt at Heaven, a mistake that cost people their lives. They got somewhere alright, but the wrong place.

They had unleashed chaos, he had never cared much about the gate but he read on. How did this relate to Purebloods? As he read on, he began to see. Something came out of Hells gate besides energy, the Purebloods came. Apparently, they had, maybe, possibly, set lose a scorn on humanity, demons. The Contractors and Dolls caught the energy off the gate, energy from Hell. Not the best way to gain power, is that why no one was allowed near now?

He finished the report; he was stunned. He concluded that his government was idiotic, solving the confusion in his head; he moved onto the old tale. There was an old picture at the top; the paper displayed on the screen seemed to have been pulled from an ancient book. Perhaps an old textbook from the church? He began to read once again.

_**At this time I am the only one left, I fear the ceremony has failed. There are no words to describe such horror that has occurred. The creature, yes, the creature is gone now, but I feel as if he sill has his horrible red eyes on me. We sent him back, but for how long? I write now, as a warning, this ceremony must not be preformed again. **_

_**If it is how he said I will die soon, the Council will not ignore this, though I am a Priest, and the son of a Priest. I will die, but I refuse to die damned. Heed my word; if they are released again I predict great chaos if they are left unstopped. Gold affects them, silver is but a myth, a child's tale. Holy water burns them, but they are powerful, they will not be staved off. **_

_**They do not want blood; they cannot be bribed, as my poor dead friend has seen. Knifes will not work, mortal weapons they are. What are mortal weapons to the immortal? I came by gold on chance, an old present I had not even wanted, it burned the creature, drove him back just long enough for escape. He was the only one that came out, yet had killed so many. **_

_**My dear Lord, my God, must have had pity, the creature was struck down by the product of a storm, it was weakened by a bolt of lightening. I drove the gold into its skull, yet it still thrashed. Such evil! Such vile power, I remember running, I knew inside my home I had something. A gold knife sharpener, something so long passed down. **_

_**Though I am a Priest, I need this item, the knifes are for the protection of Gods children. I had thought that witches would always be the most horrifying animals at the end of my blade. I was wrong. **_

_**I can hear them, it is time for my death, the demon is dead. I have killed it. It is possible, but should not be allowed to happen again. **_

_**My best wishes, and deepest regrets, **_

_**Father Kien Hollowman**_

The text had been written in English, old English. It had been slow going with reading, the knowledge he now knew burned his mind. What atrocity was he then? He had energy from Hells gate within him, was he just as damned as those creatures? The Pureblood demons? He couldn't be sure, Kana stirred behind him, this was not important now, Kana was.

Shutting down the laptop, he moved to her side, brushing a gentle hand though gold locks. What would happen when they came after her again? Why did they need her? Those questions raced through his mind; one stood out among them. Could he protect her?

…...

Mao had been in awe of the information he had received. Hei had filled him in; Hei had also threatened to hang him out window by his tail if he told any of it to Kana. Kana didn't need anymore stress, he had said. Though his entire explanation his expression had never changed. It didn't have to, his eyes said it all.

'_Scary, scary, a man in love.' _

Mao almost felt sorry for Konran; he had no idea of what was coming. No idea. His death would not be swift, that was a given. Then again, Mao wanted to kill him himself, what did he care? His furry smile appeared again; he walked on.

…...

Kana was able to move around now, she could walk, but if Konran were to show up she could not run. She would be a burden no longer, she had forced her body this far, she could do it again. One strong, familiar arm laced around her, moved her back to lie on the bed once more. She then corrected herself; she could if he would only allow her to.

"That is enough strain for today, rest."

She knew he would hear no arguments on her health, or lack there of. He seemed protective of her, cautious even, though she knew why it still floored her. Then again, she would do the same with him; she prayed to God she would not be given the chance. She loved him despite his over protectiveness, and, she remembered him dragging her away a couple days back, his possessiveness. She rather enjoyed it, it showed he cared.

He slid in the bed next to her. So it was Mao's turn to watch for moving shadows then? Good, Hei needs the rest. Feeling him curl around her body, she slipped into oblivion.

…...

"You will get her tomorrow night, Fuck this up and you will answer to me, understood?"

Konran nodded obediently, bowing his head.

"I want the Unpure dead as well, kill him and get the girl. Simple enough even for a pathetic, low class demon like you, now go!"

He roared the last part; he was an elder, strong and powerful. His cry made animals fearful and humans grovel. Konran dashed out of the cavern room, a coward when faced with true fear, with true death.

"Pathetic."

The demon walked the length of his room, trailing long fingers across the wall, over the door, onto the seal. Pain seared his fingertips. He made it to the metal chair in the center of the room; he sat gracefully, a testament to his control. From cool pale lips, he whispered one word.

"Soon."

…**...**

**Oooo, scary, anyway hope that was to your liking, I know I liked writing it. Whatever, please would someone REVIEW! I mean a total of one person has reviewed( I thank them for that. ) and I bloody know your reading! I can track if people are reading…but I digress. Just remember your support is what decides when I post. Tah Tah, GensoRyuu **


	11. Hope

**Mah ha ha ha, I updated! Anyway, let it begin. **

…**...**

They woke with the shadows upon them, moving and swirling. Hei had her up and behind him in seconds, a desperate attempt at safety. Konran appeared just as suddenly as the shadows; he did not slowly rise as the movies depict. One minute there was only shadows, the next he was there. All false pretenses of the happy personalities were nonexistent; Hei was pissed and so was Konran. A deadly combination.

Kana was pushed through the doorway behind them; electrical fire lit the air. It was blinding, destroying every it touched, yet avoided Kana completely. Light and dark literally took to battle; they clashed mercilessly. Hei expression was one of fury; the first time Kana had ever seen it. He moved forward deliberately, with even steps.

Konran matched them, except his steps were jerky, like a puppet on strings. Suddenly they both shot forward; Hei pulled his wired knifes, Konran pulled a black pulsing blade out of thin air. They meet in the middle; a flash of pure energy exploded into sparks at their sharpened weapons.

"You're not going to win this; you can live for a few more hours if you'd only hand her over."

"You will not TOUCH HER!"

More light poured in.

"If that's how you feel, you can DIE WITH HER!"

The shadows gained ground. They pushed Hei back slightly.

"I already have what I want though, if you truly want to die with you're…'

He looked at the bed they had shared and laughed lightly.

'….Lover, you may find her here and watch her die."

Hei eyes went wide as those words were spoken a small slip of parchment was pitched at his face. He looked back. Kana was missing. Konran, the sneaky bastard, had maneuvered his shadows behind him. He had then tossed Mao to the side and engulfed Kana in shadows. Then a passed out Kana appeared in his arms just as Hei confirmed all this.

"Put. Her. Down."

Hei's tone was deadly.

"No."

Konran tone was happy.

Both Konran and Kana disappeared in shadows.

Hei dropped to his knees in the demolished room clutching the slip, his hope.

She was gone again.

…**...**

**A short chapter yes, but filling. Enough to tide you guys over. **


	12. Encounters

**Well, here you go, new chapter up! Advance on!**

…**...**

It was cold, that was the first feeling that returned to her. Later, when she tried to drag her tired body into a sitting position, she realised she was chained to the floor. Candles lit the walls around her, allowing her to make out the silvery metal that chuffed her wrists and ankles. It was attached to a silver plate that looked to be in the middle of the swirling pattern on the cool stone.

The walls were lined in delicate engravings, bordering beautiful paintings of horrible atrocities. They were of war, of sin, of death. One wall held a dark corridor with a gaping entrance, the other a massive door with what looked to be runes crawling and shifting over it. The symbols glowed gold and pulsed, sending out a peaceful aura. Under that though, under that was an evil that made her cry out and back away as far as she could.

What looked to be gold made an arch over the odd door, normally she wouldn't notice, but that aura, that feeling made her look. The power made her shiver; she looked to an empty throne that stood beside the door. It was a midnight black, laced with red designs, the edges blurred as if it was shaped with the shadows that covered the room. Thinking back on her life, she would not question it if it was.

She heard steps, heavy boots on hard flooring, and a young man clothed in rolling silks and elegantly stitched embroidering appeared. He did not laugh, as most villains (and Konran) with lesser control would. He passed her and sat in the stone throne, crossing his legs and leaning back. He yawned, a yawn that was just too human for Kana, and then spoke lazily.

"Do you like it?"

She answered quickly, as to not piss off the dangerous creature in front of her.

"I-It's very nice."

She winced at her scared words, that wasn't her, she wanted to yell, scream.

"Really? I don't think so, but it will do for now…"

"But you live here, don't you?"

"For now."

His eyes flashed with something she couldn't decipher; she took the hint and dropped the subject. Silence followed.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you have to be, young one."

"Why?"

"It is necessary."

This was getting nowhere; they were going in circles with their words, like a cruel parody of her trip with Konran.

"How did I get here?"

"Konran."

The answers he gave were lacking some details…. Violent thoughts tried to break their chains and take action. It took her everything to ask the next question calmly.

"Will you let me go?"

"You will die here."

That blunt statement struck her cold.

"When?"

"Soon, for now we wait."

She did, but not for death.

'_Hei.'_

…...

He gathered every weapon he owned, and he fitted them with gold. The emptiness was back, the emotionless killer that would deal with this. There would be no mercy. Mao had wanted to come; he wouldn't allow it. This may very well be a suicide mission; he would retrieve Kana or die trying.

It was nightfall when he arrived, twilight soaked the clearing with dim light. A building, a government building stood before him, it was deep in the woods. They did not want to be found. Upon moving the metal-grated door he was meet with a rancid smell, corpses littered the ground. It was at least below freezing, but nothing iced up. The smell of death got better as went; he held his gold laced knife threateningly.

"Oh? The Unpure overcame his fear and came."

Hei growled.

"That was good but your blood is still tainted."

Shadows leaped and grabbed. Hei shot off sparks.

"Let us begin."

Konran lunged from a wall, hissing and skirting away when Hei's blade swiped the shadows. The familiar black sword formed in his hand, they lunged in unision. This battle was not elegant; it was a clash of power. Light and dark clashed once more, hungry shadows and pure lighting. The creature was more cautious with taking hits, gold flashed with deadly intent. Hei dodged the swig of his long-bladed weapon, getting under his stance. Konran burst into shadows, reforming a little farther away. Hei kept up his strikes, the demon couldn't keep up. Hei drew blood with every movement; then his blade lodged itself in the monsters' breastbone.

A piercing screech rang through the air, the room heated and red conquered all other colors. Fire seemed to eat him from the inside.

"NO! I WON'T GO BACK!"

Another screech, ending in an earsplitting roar. Hei let loose one more bolt of electrical energy. The red flames shattered, turning a blinding gold. He shielded his eyes, supernatural wind pushed at him. One last scream and all traces of the fire, and Konran, were gone.

He allowed himself one small burst of emotion, he spat.

"How's that for an Unpure, bitch?"

…**...**

**How was it? Review dammit! I know you're out there! Please…. Anyway, ignoring that outburst, see ya! **__


	13. Fin?

**Been awhile huh? I've been a bit (ok, a lot) sick, but I'm writing once more. ( Cheers ) Good luck and read on!**

…**...**

Kana knew she should had been glad Hei was here, she guessed by the unnatural screams, yet she wasn't. All she felt was worry and intense fear for him; this man was not normal. A terrible aura surrounded him, cloaked him. He, it, was not human.

"You're an odd one, you are not even curious of my name?"

"What does it matter to someone who will soon die?"

"Alas, it matters not; such a cold response."

"….."

"It is Satsuriku Okami."

"Wolves…. Bloodlust?"

"It is fitting for a demon, yes?"

"De-Demon?"

Suddenly he was in front of her, close enough that she could feel hot breath wash over her face.

"I am quite devilish, am I not?"

She jumped and scrambled back as far as the clicking metal chains would allow; he followed with a malicious smile.

"What in the HELL do you think you are doing?"

A slap echoed. A roar followed. There was a crack as Kana was knocked backwards with a powerful strike; she whimpered and jerked herself back upright with an icy glare on her face. Satsuriku smiled sweetly and slunk away, back to his throne. Just as Hei appeared from the shadows of the large dark hallway.

There wasn't a pause as both imitating figures disappeared in an instant, one moment Kana was alone in the room then a deafening explosion shook the marbled mural walls. Hei hit the rune-covered door with sickening thud.

"HEI!"

"I would be more worried for yourself."

Kana turned just in time to see a silvery dagger embed itself in her sternum, into her heart. The piercing cry shot trough the musky air like a shooting bullet, Hei stirred. The chains in the floor suck rapidly into the ground, making her body hit the ground with jarring force. The runes lit up glowing blue then turning to a blazing red. Kana arched her back and screamed as light completely enclosed her in ruby red and dazzling blue.

Hei's body shifted and his onyx eyes snapped open. He took one look at the blurry crying girl shrouded in bursting colors and his calm demeanor broke into shattered fragments.

"What did you do…?" "What have you done to Kana….?"

"I've killed her, or she will be dead soon anyway."

"Why…?"

His voice was a dangerous barely there whisper.

"To open the gates of Hell."

The arrogant demon laughed mockingly, and swayed as if Kana's sounds of pain were music for a dance. The movements were not careless, they were, to Hei's trained eyes, calculated steps to dangerous fighting style. They were in fact swordplay without a blade. He would move then lash out, not with a weapon, but with dark energy.

"Those gold blades are useless if you cannot land a blow."

Hei said nothing, instead stepping forward to join the deadly waltz.

…**... **

**I'm mean, am I not? Review for a faster update? I would…. **


	14. Final

**I'm back. Kinda unhappy with the non-reviewers. Whatever though, thanks to the two constant reviewers and to my dear friend who reviewed the first chapter for me. Everyone else…..thanks for reading…but I'd like some feedback. Anyhow, on with the show.**

…**...**

A flurry of movement filled the room; the odd shadows surrounded the room blocking Hei's every attempt to decapitate Satsuriku. It was a dance with what mortals considered death itself, fear was absent in Hei. All he could feel was raw anger and burning fury, but it was a cold rage. Hei still had his head, it was as if things had slowed and allowed him the time to think.

…...

Kana's throat was sore from her own screams, yet she couldn't stop. Fire coursed though her veins, her body was aflame. The chains broke around her. She didn't have the energy to move out of the circle, to save herself. Her back arched in a massive spasm, her hands found her face in desperate attempt to relive the growing pressure in her head. Her nails dug into the soft skin drawing blood.

Through her haze she didn't notice the stone floor absorb every drop.

…...

Satsuriku's head shot to the circle and his arrogant smirk grew into a malicious grin.

"I'm sure even an unpure like you can smell the fresh blood."

Hei froze and sniffed the air, the smell of iron and salt was overpowering. He growled and picked up the pace. Ducking under a attacking shadow and turning a full circle to the side he finally landed a blow. The blade slashed into the delicate skin under the demons arm hitting a small artery. The powerful pureblood leapt back and darkness gathered at the blood filled wound.

They moved on in a flash leaving only a tear in his silk clothing. Yet the unworried look on the monsters face was betrayed by the lessening of the shadows. Perhaps healing took energy from him.

"Pointless. You won't get in another hit."

…...

Kana's eyes shot open and between her clenched fingers she saw the large doors begin to move, a small opening began to reveal itself. From said opening all she could feel was dread and sorrow.

…...

Satsuriku grin grew larger as he noticed the opening gates. He dodged yet another fatal blow, Hei noticed the distraction as well. Using the temporary lapse in concentration, he cut the demons jugular vein. Shadows once again engulfed the wound leaving behind nothing but a memory.

The shadows receded a little more.

…...

The gate was opening wider now and moving shapes and forms could be seen from the halfway opened doors. Kana wept, but it didn't feel like she was morning herself.

…...

Worry was starting to enter both fighters now. They were unsure now. Satsuriku was no longer smiling the smile of one who expects victory. Hei was thinking of what he would do if Kana died here. The dance went on.

…...

As the doors moved once more, pure white light began to exit Kana's body and join the mass of circling flames. She curled in on herself, her feet no longer touching the ground.

…...

She was dieing and he was getting nowhere. In one last effort to win as the shadows overtook him he let loose every shred of light in his body.

…...

As the light filled the room, a black shadow launched itself at the ancient circle.

…...

Satsuriku was burning, his body was burning. He was so close, so close to his perfect world. The last thing he saw was his own degenerated hand reaching out for the gates.

…...

Kana eyes widened in suprise as a large weight slammed into her back jolting her from her place floating above the circle. She crashed to the ground next to an exhausted Hei, as the gates closed and she lost consciousness she slipped her hand into his.

…**...**

**Well, it hasn't ended yet. Keep reading it isn't over, and for the love of this story review!**


	15. End

**Well, this is the last chapter, enjoy.**

…**...**

Kana slowly opened her eyes and what met them was a shock. The once vivid runes on the giant door looked as if they had been smeared. The elegant marble engraving and the patterns were replaced with what seemed to be scorch marks. The throne was gone, where it once stood was only an unnatural shadow. She turned towards the door again; instead of the powerful aura it once had it had gained a sense of normality.

Yet what shocked her the most was the fact that the pain in her chest was gone; she looked down. Her gaze was met by something black and furry that she was hugging in her arms. Two begging yellow-gold eyes shifted up to look back.

"Please Kana, let me go… I can't breathe…"

She immediately opened her arms, the midnight-black feline dropped to the ground and gasped comically. He looked up, speaking frantically.

"You tried to suffocate me in your sleep!"

Instead of listening to him yammer about his near death experience, she shifted to touch the bloody spot on her shirt. There was no longer a wound, though the tear in her clothing and the dried blood told her there had been one. The knife was nowhere to be seen, but she did find Hei sprawled out beside her. He shifted and she knew he was going to awake.

Too many years of constant attack had made him unable to remain unconscious while others were watching him. He opened his eyes to a blessed sight, and launched himself at it. Kana was pulled into his arms forcefully, practically sitting in his lap. Only then did he seem to notice she was fine and there was no current threat to her safety; he relaxed. That was, until he saw Mao.

"What are you doing here?" "I told you to stay safe."

He spoke in a tone that promised pain at the wrong answer. Mao didn't seem to care.

"You didn't expect me to sit by and let my only friends die?"

Hei closed his eyes in anger.

"What happened?"

Mao gave a smile.

"Well…"

…...

_He watched as it all went to hell, Kana was screaming and Hei looked like he was getting backed into a corner. The runes on the door were giving off odd colors, looking at the open space between the doors gave him nightmares. Live nightmares that flashed though his head like memories and exploded like fireworks. _

_He saw it was almost over; the door was almost open. So he took a leap of faith, racing down the stone steps and dashing across the room. He aimed and jumped as a flash of light shattered the dimly lit rooms' shadows. He remembers hitting cloth-covered flesh before searing pain burned through his body. _

_He was met with darkness._

…...

As Mao finished his story, Kana was about to cry. They had both done so much, and all for her. The hug was sudden and without warning. Mao was once again trapped in her arms, but as quickly as she grabbed him she released her hold. Only to turn around and slam a sound kiss on the surprised Hei. He quickly recovered and kissed back with a ferocity that she had never seen before in him. He kissed like she would disappear if she wasn't in his arms.

Mao coughed, ( it sounded more like a muffled hack ) and spoke.

"That's all well and good but you have rooms at home for that."

Kana lit up like a Christmas tree while Hei just gave a small smirk.

"Well then, we should get there as soon as possible, shouldn't we?"

The seductive smile on his face almost made her pass out. He swept her into his arms abruptly, not giving her the chance to stand and walk on her own. They made their way out.

…...

They exited from the dark dismal place and left for home. Minutes later a feminine form followed, gold eyes glinted and she spoke. It was barely a whisper as a small smile played on her lips.

"…And they lived happily ever after."

…**...**

**Well, I'm almost sad I finished it. I will accept all reviews, the story may be over but that does not mean that I will not take any suggestions. Thanks for reading! -GensoRyuu **__


End file.
